


Visiting Brothers

by drazilnazil



Series: Caffrey Collections [2]
Category: Chuck (TV), White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: Is older by several years, Neal Caffrey & Bryce Larkin Are Twins, Neal is the older one, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drazilnazil/pseuds/drazilnazil
Summary: Team white-collar and Team Chuck are assigned to an operation together to flush out some rogue members of the Ring in the FBI. Although that's not the main plot, the main plot is being able to see the two Caffrey-Larkin siblings bond and share some well-kept secrets about one another with each team as the story continues.  The summary is pretty plain though, you'll probably have to read the story to get a better idea!
Series: Caffrey Collections [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068359
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Visiting Brothers

“ Hello? Neal Caffrey here.”

Looking down from his office Peter could see Neal answering a call on his cell.

An odd action for the con man to be doing for sure. Neal tended to leave any personal calls unanswered from his cell when in the office in case a certain Mozzie or any other crooked associate of his were to ring him up.

“ Oh, E bine să aud de la tine, frățioare! Ce-ai mai făcut?” _(It's good to hear from you little brother! How have you been?)_

The foreign language seemed to spill off his tongue fluently, its curves and rolls seemingly seamless in his response.

The rest of the office’s attention seemed to have zoned on to Neal as the con either didn't notice or didn't care for the peering eyes.

“ Mă bucur să aud asta. Știi că mereu îmi fac griji pentru sănătatea ta, mai ales după toate necazurile pe care le ai în munca ta.” _(That's good to hear. You know I always worry about your health, especially after all the trouble you run into in your work.)_

Neal's shoulders looked to have fallen slightly in relief as if calmed by the unknown caller's response. Looking down in search of a pen, Neal cradled the phone between his cheek and shoulder while pulling a small notebook out from his desk.

“Ar trebui să fie bine! Știi când tu și echipa ta veți ajunge aici?Vreau să pregătesc cina până atunci.” _(Should be good! Do you know when you and your team are going to get here? I want to have dinner set by then.)_

He began writing down a concerningly long list of things into the journal, pausing and continuing as the voice on the call began to list out a multitude of things. With a swift flick of the wrist, the notebook was closed and placed into Neals messenger bag without a second thought.

Concerning.

“Asta va funcționa, să fie în siguranță venind aici! Iunie n-ar trebui să mai fie acasă încă două săptămâni, așa că du-te la mansardă când ajungi acolo.Cheia ar trebui să fie sub primul pas al scărilor la ușă.” _(That will work, be safe coming here! June shouldn't be home for about two more weeks, so just go right up to the loft when you get there. The key should be under the first step of the stairs to the door.)_

“Ne vedem atunci, te iubesc frate mai mic! Pa!” _(See you then, love you little brother! Bye!)_

The call seemed to have ended as Neal put the phone back into his pocket.

Looking back to the pages of Mortgage fraud on his desk, Neal Caffrey went back to work in a much brighter mood.

Looking over to his fellow agents Jones asked, “ Hey, so Caffrey, who was on the phone?”

The eyes looking expectantly at the man in question seemed to have no effect on Neal.

His blue eyes looking warm and excited, “ Oh it's nothing, just a heads up call from someone who is visiting me for the week.”

The answer gave little to nothing away about who the caller was, or why it was in a different language.

“Any reason why you the conversation was in.. what was that? Portuguese?” Diana asked from her desk giving the con-man a slightly suspicious look.

Giving Diana a funny look before letting out a small chuckle,

“ It wasn't Portuguese Diana, It was Romanian.”

That got Peter's attention, Romanian? Who needed to learn Romanian for a con?

Getting a multitude of questioning looks from the agents in the room, Neal gave a small entertained sigh.

It was then that the agents in the room knew to listen in closely, Neal only used this specific sigh if he was about to drop a minefield of information for the agents to mull over.

Something that'll explain everything and absolutely nothing about the mystery that is Neal Caffrey's past.

“ Just because I can speak English doesn't mean I was born speaking it. American English isn't even my second language, much less my third, Romanian was my first.”

The con man finished with a small smirk, looking proud of his heritage.

The rest of the room seemed to look mildly shocked with the revelation, although partially calm due to the previous knowledge that Neal had always had an extensive library of fluency in a multitude of languages, as the FBI was already aware of.

“ Where did you learn how to speak Romanian in St.Louis Missouri?” Agent Blake questioned.

“ How confident of you to assume I was born in St. Louis, much less in the United States for a fact?”

Neal gave the rest of the room a smile before looking directly up to Peter in his office.

Maintaining eye contact with the man, he gave him a jaunty wave before getting back to work.

The rest of the office could see the wheels in the lead agent's head spinning as he started filing and connecting this new information into memory.

The agents slowly got back to work, many feeling like something big was coming, and soon.

\----------------

Bryce’s Side of the Call

General Beckmen had assigned the team to an assignment in New York City with the intention of having the team meet up with an intelligence officer from the NSA about information the agent had gathered about the ring during his undercover operation in the FBI.

It was a strange request, but one that made sense.

If there were operatives working in the FBI, then it was their job to try to find them and flush them out of the system before more damage was done.

The shocker of the whole mission was not the abrupt assigning of the operation, but the agent assigned to lead this assignment.

A ‘supposed to be dead for sure this time’ Lead-Agent Bryce Larkin in the flesh, seemingly healed and ready for active duty.

Chuck approached the situation with relief and a bit of hesitance, he was happy that his friend was alive and well, but was a bit torn with how their relationship was considering all that was done.

Sarah and Morgan seemed to be on the same page in their reluctance to trust the situation, although Sarah was a bit more willing to accept Bryce's sudden appearance while Morgan stayed wary of the revived agent's intentions.

Casey was just mad, not that that's anything new when it comes to anything pertaining to agent Larkin.

The team of four plus Bryce was off on a private flight under the name of a man named ‘Dante Haversham’ packed and ready for a week or so in New York.

Sitting in the small aircraft, the set up seemed to be a small meeting table with a few seats surrounding the bolted table.

Each person taking a seat at the table, Bryce taking the head seat, making it easier for Chuck and Sarah seeing as they did not exactly want to be sitting right next to Bryce quite just yet.

( Morgan and Casey didn't really care for that courtesy.)

The silence seemed almost deafening as Chuck began to bring up as many topics of conversation as he could.

“ So uh, Bryce. Where will we be staying for the trip?” Chuck asked awkwardly.

Looking up from his cell which he brought out as soon as the plane took flight to avoid the obvious tense air in the group.

Clearing his voice slightly,

“ Well, the Intelligence Officer we will be meeting with tonight is currently living in a loft with enough rooms to house us, and has offered to let us stay in the loft for the amount of time we are assigned to this mission,” Byrce stated stiffly.

No response was really given other than a few small nods.

Getting up from his seat, Bryce got up to walk towards the front of the plane where a small man with a glass of champagne was piloting the craft.

Looking back at the group, “ I'll just give the guy a call to confirm,” Bryce said before turning to the Pilot.

“Hey Moz, you think I could use the plane's cell?”

Speaking to the pilot with a tone of familiarity, as if they were a friend of his.

Morgan mouthing a silent “Moz?” to the others, questioning looks were the only response thrown back.

Mozzie looked back at Bryce and simply pointed to the connected phone in the plane.

“ After you're done with your call, come sit up here with me. The tension in the back of the plane is messing with my zen kiddo’.”

Mozzie said, patting his free hand on the co-pilot's seat next to him.

Ouch.

Nodding, Bryce reached for the phone to dial a number he's already memorized by heart.

Letting the phone ring two times before the receiving picked up.

Someone had obviously picked up. “Hei frate mai mare, dor de mine?” _(Hey big brother, miss me? )_

Bryce seemed to speak fluently in a language unfamiliar to the other agents in the vicinity.

Bryce's face seemed to light up just a bit when he heard the voice respond back, a small upward tug at the corner of his mouth as he responded back.

“Mă descurc bine, CIA s-a asigurat că am grijă de toate rănile.Și chiar m-ă ajutat că l-ai trimis și pe Mozzie să mă ajute, chiar aveam nevoie să văd o față familiară.” _(I'm doing okay, the CIA made sure I got all my wounds taken care of. And it really helped that you sent Mozzie over to help out too, I really needed to see a familiar face.)_ I

t's like every word seemed to calm some sort of storm in Bryce's mind as the conversation extended with this ‘ Intelligence officer’ who was starting to sound more important to Bryce than just some agent he knew.

It was shocking to hear the amount of happiness that seemed to leak through the cracks of the agents' normally stone-cold facade.

“Tocmai ne-am urcat în zborul spre New York.” _(We just got on the flight to New York.)_

Pausing for the response before Bryce gave a small chuckle and started to list off a long line of words in whatever language he was speaking before letting the man respond back.

“Bine, atunci ar trebui să fie ușor. Abia aștept să te văd frate mai mare!” _(Alright then, that should be easy. I can't wait to see you big brother!)_

Smiling brightly, seemingly forgetting about the audience he has captive behind him.

“Ne vedem în curând, te iubesc prea! Pa!” _(See you soon, love you too! Bye!)_

The conversation seemed to have finished as Bryce put the phone back in its slot and seated himself down at the seat right next to Mozzie’s.

Giving the group in the back a small unimpressed look, the pilot shut the door between the two seats in the front from the seats in the back as if to give themselves some privacy.

Casey and Sarah glanced at each other worryingly, something felt off about this whole operation, something big was going to go down soon.

Morgan seemed baffled by the use of a completely foreign language in the situation.

And Chuck just seemed a bit shocked and sad. Who was that person on the phone, and how did they make Bryce so happy? He never seemed to be even remotely that open around him, and he's probably known as Bryce the longest out of all of the group.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates when It can, sorry about that!  
> Just a notice, I watched chuck a bit sporadically so my timeline might be a bit messed up. Also, chuck and Sara are not in a relationship in this one, sorry guys! I usually like to keep relationships out of my works so that there are no fights about ships! But if I do decide to add one, I will let you all know!


End file.
